


The Highest Level of Annoying

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria





	The Highest Level of Annoying

**** Ariel was the most annoying person in the world to Yvie, but Yvie had no idea why. Maybe it's because Ariel was perfect in every way. His looks. His body. They were friends, but whenever he was around, Yvie just wanted to shut him up.

The urge to throat punch Ariel hit Yvie harder than ever after they took a selfie together before a show. They looked so happy together in the photo, but Yvie had a deep anger growing inside of him. Once they were in drag, Yvie sat on the couch and Ariel was standing directly in front of him, blocking his view.

"Move your  _ ass  _ out of my  _ face _ ," Yvie groaned.

"Give me a min, Yves," Ariel continued typing on his phone. "I'm just posting a pic to Instagram real quick."

Yvie leaned over and bit Ariel on the ass.

"Ow!" Ariel laughed and turned around. "Why'd you bite me?"

Yvie shrugged. "You wouldn't move."

"You're gonna make me pop my tuck," Ariel whined.

"What?" Yvie nearly choked on his own saliva.

"You have no idea what you just did, do you?" Ariel straddled Yvie, one leg on either side of him. Yvie shook his head.

Ariel leaned down next to Yvie's ear. "I love biting, baby." Ariel whispered.

_ Fuck,  _ Yvie thought. "Oh."

"Too bad we have a show right now, huh?" Ariel laughed and walked away to go get on stage. Yvie was left feeling confused and sexually frustrated.

~~~

"Yvie," Yvie heard Ariel call as he was leaving the dressing room to go back to the hotel.

Yvie turned around. "Yeah?"

"Wait a second for me," Ariel said as he frantically gathered his things. Yvie paused where he was standing and waited for him.

"Come on," Yvie said once Ariel was ready to go.

Ariel grabbed his bag and followed Yvie out of the dressing room. Their walk back to the hotel was quiet until they reached the lobby.

"So…" Ariel paused for a second. "About earlier."

"What about it?" Yvie asked.

"Would you ever wanna, you know?" Ariel asked shyly.

"Are you asking if I wanna have sex with you?" Yvie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah," Ariel laughed.

"I guess," Yvie shrugged. "I definitely didn't imagine I'd be so sexually frustrated earlier, so I guess it could happen."

They stepped onto the elevator. Silence fell over them again. When they stepped out, Ariel grabbed Yvie's arm.

"Come to my room," Ariel said quietly. Yvie was still annoyed with Ariel for no apparent reason, but he agreed and followed the shorter queen anyway. Ariel quickly opened the door and pulled Yvie inside. Ariel closed the door behind them and Yvie pushed him up against the door.

"How dare you leave earlier after turning me on," Yvie growled, pressing his body against Ariel's.

"What did you want me to do?" Ariel asked.

"I don't know," Yvie breathed against his neck. "A quick blowjob would've been nice."

Ariel whimpered. "I can do that now, baby."

"Get to it then," Yvie commanded.

Ariel slid down the door and sat on his knees. He wasted no time pulling down Yvie's shorts and boxers, revealing Yvie's rock hard cock. Ariel moaned as he looked at it.

"So big, baby," Ariel said, stroking it slowly.

"You want it?" Yvie asked. Ariel nodded. "Go ahead."

Ariel looked into Yvie's eyes as he took all of his dick in his mouth. Yvie pulled on Ariel's hair, trying hard to resist the urge to fuck his throat. 

"Good boy," Yvie praised him, making Ariel moan around his dick.

Ariel kept eye contact with him the entire time, bobbing his head at a steady rhythm. When Yvie felt himself getting close, he pulled away.

"That's enough," Yvie said. "Go sit on the edge of the bed."

Yvie backed away just enough so Ariel could get by. Ariel hurried over to the bed and sat down. Yvie stepped out of his shorts and took off his shirt. Then he walked over to Ariel and stripped him down as well.

"There's a condom and lube in my bag," Ariel said. "In the side pocket."

Yvie quickly made his way back to the door and sat down beside Ariel's bag. He found what he was looking for and returned to Ariel. Ariel leaned back on his elbows and waited for Yvie. Yvie tore open the condom and rolled it on. He squirted lube onto his dick and lined himself up with Ariel's hole.

"Fuck," Ariel threw his head back and moaned loudly as Yvie entered him. "You're so big."

“Are you okay?” Yvie asked. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“No,” Ariel put a hand on Yvie’s stomach. “It feels good. I’ve just never had a dick this big before.”

“Shit,” Yvie bit his lip, his dick twitching inside Ariel. “That’s fucking hot.”

Yvie leaned over and pressed his lips against Ariel's, thrusting his hips forward roughly. Ariel's moans encouraged him to keep going. He gradually increased his pace until he was pounding Ariel, making him scream his name. The tightness of Ariel's ass when he came pushed Yvie over the edge as well. He pulled out, discarded the condom, and lay down beside Ariel.

"I'm gonna just lay here for a few days and hope I live to tell the tale," Yvie sighed.

Ariel laughed. "Just rest, you'll be fine. By the way, how the fuck do you tuck that massive dick?"

"Magic," Yvie shrugged.

"Has to be," Ariel giggled. "It's not humanly possible to hide that thing with duct tape."


End file.
